Car Crashes and Heart Aches
by jedabbey
Summary: AU. Will they survive this? Or will they give up on each other? PS. tell me if you like how this is going.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!" she squealed as they got in the car.

He smiled brightly at her, "me too,"

It was the night of their 35th wedding anniversary and they were on their way to a big party their daughters were throwing for them.

"It's been so long since we've celebrating with people," she said sadly.

"Some people are bitter or envious that their marriage didn't last as long as ours," he reached out and held her hand.

"I love you," she smiled playfully at him.

"I love you," he kissed her.

Suddenly, the motorcade spun. It was winter in DC and the roads were slick, but usually the motorcade could handle it.

"Abs? You okay?" he reached out to look in her eyes.

"Yeah, Jed,"

"Coop? We okay?" Jed called out.

"Sir, there is very little visibility. The storms are getting worse,"

"Still want to go? We could bail?" he asked her.

"I don't want to keep people waiting, Jed. They got together because of us,"

"Ok Coop, you heard the lady,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Thank you, Jed," she put her hand on his cheek.

Just as the kissed, another car slid and ran into the side of the motorcade.

—

"Oh shit!" Jed's hand went to his head where he hit his head on the window. It felt bloody. "Abbey?"

There was no response.

"Sir, are you okay?" Ron Butterfield asked.

He groaned, "Abbey?"

"Code blue! Code Blue!" Ron yelled to Coop and the other agents. "Get the First Lady out. Get her the GW. Be careful, we don't need another accident tonight,"

"My wife, Abbey?" he barley whispered.

"Sir, we're getting her to a hospital right now," Ron told him.

"Hospital?"

"She hit her head pretty bad, sir, she's unresponsive,"

"I want to see her. Abbey, where are you?"

"Sir, we pulled her out, she's in the other motorcade on the way to GW,"

"Oh Abbey, no,"

"Sir, it's going to be alright. You're going to be with her very soon," Ron pulled Jed out and put him in another motorcade and sent him to GW as well. "Coop, have someone stay and talk to the guy who hit us. How the hell did this happen?"

—

 _What the hell? Where am I?_

Her hand went to her head where she hit her head on the window. It was all bandaged.

"You're awake!" the doctor came in.

"Do I know you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. Dr. Rudolph," she extended her hand to Abbey.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled kindly. "I'm in a hospital? Which one?"

"George Washington,"

"I'm in DC? Do you know why I was?"

Dr. Rudolph looked at her quizzically, "do you know who you are?"

"I'm Abbey Barrington,"

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 20? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Abbey, if you looked in the mirror, you'd think of yourself as a pretty old 20 year old," Dr. Rudolph smiled slightly and went across the room to get a mirror, "do you look 20?"

Abbey took the mirror from her and gasped, "I don't believe this. I don't understand. Am I even Abbey Barrington?"

"Yes…sort of. You're now Abbey Bartlet, First Lady of the United States. You're 55. You were in a car accident when you were on your way to celebrate your upcoming 35th wedding anniversary,"

She took a quick breath, "I'm the First Lady? There's no way. I was studying to be a doctor,"

"And you are one. In fact, you're one of the best thoracic surgeons in the country,"

"And I'm married to the President?"

"You don't remember him either?"

"No…is it Ron?" she asked nervously.

"No, his name is Jed, Jed Bartlet,"

She gasped, "Jed! I married him? Wasn't he going to be a priest?"

"That's what I heard but maybe you should read this," she handed Abbey printed biographies of her life from her college days to the White House.

Abbey couldn't believe it. How could she not remember. Dr. Rudolph was about to leave when Abbey stopped her.

"Is he here?" she asked quietly.

Dr. Rudolph smiled, "yes, would you like to see him,"

She hesitated but said yes.

—

Abbey had fallen asleep with the papers on her chest and glasses on her nose when Jed came to see her. Dr. Rudolph had warned him about the memory loss and he needed to prepare himself. He walked into her room and smiled at the sight she made. She was so innocent, he couldn't believe this happened to her. Sure, he hit his head too, but he didn't lose his memory. He sat by her side and held her hand in his and said a silent prayer.

Abbey felt him with her and slowly woke up and pulled her hand back.

"Hi…sorry," he said quickly, "I'm Jed," he smiled.

"You look the same as in college, just with more grey hair and wrinkles,"

"Watch it, I could say the same about you,"

"So we're married? I married Pope Bartlet?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you become a priest?"

"You don't remember?"

"No,"

He smile and looked away sheepishly, "I fell in love with you,"

The tenderness in his voice warmed her heart and she felt butterflies in her stomach, "really?"

"You think we'd make it 35 years with 3 kids if one of us wasn't in love with the other?"

She furrowed her brow, "I read that we have kids…but I—I don't remember,"

"Here, I have pictures," he quickly pulled out his wallet. "This is Liz, she's the oldest. Ellie, middle child, she's gonna be a doctor just like you. And this is Zoey, the baby; she's dating my body man, Charlie,"

"My God, they're all so beautiful," she said in awe and reached out for his hand.

"They're good girls, Abbey," he squeezed her hand.

"I know they are…Jed," she almost whispered his name but it made his heart swoon the way she said it.

"I should probably let you get some rest," he said as he stood up. "Keep those,"

 _Don't go, please don't go, Jed. Stay with me._

"You should rest too. I know you have a concussion," she said like the smart ass she is. "Good night, Josiah," she smiled.

"Good night, Abigial,"


	2. Chapter 2

Abbey had been in the hospital for about a week; her doctors had waited for the swelling in her brain to go down and they wanted to make sure there was no internal damage. Apart from a sever concussion and a few cuts from glass on her face, she was going to be fine…hopefully if her memory came back.

"What do you mean you don't know if my wife's memory will come back?" Jed asked angrily.

"Sir, there's really nothing more we can do. The best remedy for her would be if you took her home and showed her things to hopefully remind her of your life together," she said confidently.

"I can take her home today?" he had calmed down and was hopeful they could get out of this place and start the road to recovery.

"Yes, but please be patient, sir,"

"Ok, thank you," he ran his hands through his hair. "Charlie! Do you have clothes for my wife?"

"Yes sir, right here," Charlie handed him a small duffle bag of clothes and Abbey's makeup Jed thought she might want.

"Thanks,"

"She's going home today?"

"Yeah," he smiled. He walked into Abbey's room where she was still reading the biographies Dr. Rudolph had given her. "Hey beautiful,"

"Good morning," she smiled brightly.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine,"

"You want to go home?" he asked eagerly.

 _Home? What was home for us? Home as in the White House or somewhere else? Was he talking about my childhood home?_

He saw her hesitation, "I mean our home. We have a home together…we live on a farm…with animals…in New Hampshire. It was my grandfather's farm. You probably don't want to go to the White House and that really isn't a home. We could always go to your parents' house too…if you want,"

She smiled at his nervousness, "We can go to the farm,"

"Alright," he smiled, "here are some clothes and there's makeup and girly stuff in there too. When you're ready we can go,"

She took the bag from him, "what about discharge papers? Did you do those already?"

"We're the most powerful people in the world, we have people to do that for us," he laughed.

"Oh," she laughed with him, "I keep forgetting,"

"It's ok. With time, you'll get it, Abbey," He smiled as he put his hands in his pockets, "I'll wait outside and just let me know when you're ready,"

"Thank you, Jed," she smiled.

She rummaged through the bag finding jeans, a heavy sweater, a coat, boots, socks, a bra, panties ( _who got these…I hope it wasn't Jed. Hopefully it was one of my daughters)._ She also found a bag of makeup… _how did Abbey, the First Lady, do her makeup now?_

She went to the bathroom to make herself look as presentable as possible, a very natural look with the makeup, nothing too much. They had taken the baggage off her head and her hair was a mess but it hurt to brush it where she hit her head, so she did her best to smooth it out. _Well, I don't look like hell so that's at least something_.

"Jed?" she stepped outside and he was there, just like he said he would be. "I'm ready to go now,"

"Ok, the car's ready," he offered his hand to her and she accepted. "I have to warn you, there might be photographers. They're across the street but they'll yell and heckle at you. I don't want you to get scared. I'm going to be right here with you, ok?"

"Ok…I just ignore them?"

"Yeah. And you look really beautiful,"

She couldn't help but blush. This somehow felt normal…holding his hand. She felt safe.

They stepped outside and just as Jed said, there were photographers and reporters yelling at them.

"Mrs. Bartlet, how are you feeling?"

"Is it true you lost your baby?"

"Mrs. Bartlet, look over here,"

"Did you husband hit you?"

Jed quickly got Abbey in the car, "What I tell you?"

"There are some awful rumors going around," she said sadly, still holding his hand.

"Always. People compare our marriage to Jackie and JFK or Ronald and Nancy. They think we're _too_ perfect,"

She nodded in response.

"Have you ever been on Air Force One?" he asked knowing that she didn't remember the times they had.

She laughed, "I'm sure I have, I just don't remember,"

"Well, you'll remember today. We're going to Andrews Air Force Base and then we're taking Air Force One to New Hampshire,"

"Don't you have a country to run?"

"I'm the President, the White House can come to me,"

"White House people will be there?" she asked nervously.

"Just senior staff…less than 10 people…and secret service, but they're everywhere. The staff won't see you. You'll be in the house and we'll do work in the barn,"

She nodded, "ok,"

—

"Abbey? Honey? We're here, wake up," they had just landed in New Hampshire and both of them took the opportunity to get some rest before they went to the farm, which was going to be full of family and friends.

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, "where are we? what time is it?"

"We're still on the plane, we just landed in New Hampshire. It's about 4:30," he smiled as he took her hand in his to help her get up out of bed.

"Do I look like hell?"

"No, you look beautiful,"

She smiled knowing he was truly being honest.

"Let's go home," she said brightly.

—

"We live here?" Abbey said in awe as they approached the farm.

"Yeah," he smiled at her. She practically had her face against the glass, like a kid.

They got out of the car and Jed lead Abbey inside, "welcome home,"

She smiled at how beautiful the house was. Hardwood floors, a fire place, beautiful staircase, tons of pictures of their family.

"When is everyone coming? I thought they'd already be here,"

"They're coming later. I wanted to make sure you were at least accustomed to the house, if not comfortable…I didn't want you to be overwhelmed,"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Do you want a house tour?"

"I'd love that," she smiled.

"First things first, the kitchen. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah! What's good?"

"Dinners going to be catered tonight, so we can have a snack. How about some yogurt?"

"Yeah, I want the strawberry kind,"

He laughed, "that's the only kind we have. You haven't changed that much since our college days,"

He reached into the cookie jar before they continued their tour. "If I'm such a health snob, would First Lady Abbey let you eat three cookies before dinner?" she asked him.

He smiled sheepishly, "probably not." He put the other two cookies back in the jar.

"Anyway, moving on. Here's the dining room, where you dine. The study…where you study. Here's the family room…"

"You don't "family" in the family room," she smiled.

"I wasn't going to say that, smart ass," he rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to put on the fire?"

"Oh yes, please," she smiled. She walked around the room as Jed made the fire. There were so many pictures of them and their family. There was one picture that caught her eye. It was a wedding picture. Jed was standing behind her and they were both looking at her ring. She looked down at her own hand; she didn't even realize she had it on.

"That's one of my favorite pictures of us, Abbey," he caught her looking at it.

"Mine too," she whispered.

"Do you remember?" he asked hopeful.

Tears began to form in her eyes, "no, but want to, Jed. I want to remember so bad,"

"I know, baby," she began to sob and Jed took her into his arms. "You will remember I promise. It's going to be okay,"

"What if I never remember? What if it never comes back?"

"I have a plan, don't you worry,"

After a few sniffles Abbey calmed down and decided it was time to get ready. They went upstairs so Jed could show here where everything was.

"This is our bedroom. That dresser is mine and that one is yours…obviously because you have all of your girly stuff on it," he teased her. "The closet is that door and the bathroom is over there. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs,"

"Thanks," she smiled.

As soon as he closed the door, she sighed. _This is our bedroom. Did I pick all of this out? I have pretty good taste. The bed…which side do I sleep on? The right…I think. Is he going to want to sleep with me tonight? Do I even want him to sleep with me? What's in my dresser? Top is t-shirts. Next is jeans. Next is bras and panties. Oooo. The last one is sexy lingerie. Ok, we'll stay away from that one for a while. Ok my closet. What's in there? Some suits…sweaters…riding clothes. Very casual. Where's my First Lady clothes? Maybe the White House? Do I keep clothes there? Is this get together casual? Ok…I'll put on nicer jeans…and a nicer sweater? Yeah that'll be fine. Ok, now hair and makeup._

Jed was helping the caterer set up. It was a good family friend, Jeff from Jeff's New England Sea Food. They had met when Jed ran for governor and Jeff had always been willing to help out with food.

"Bartlet! Quit picking at the food,"

"Jeff! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, how about you though? I heard what happened,"

"I'm so scared. That's my wife! The one person who knows me better than I do. The person I've spent the last 35 years with. I don't want to lose her,"

"And you won't. She'll remember you. With time, be patient,"

"It could take months even years before she remembers anything,"

"Well, you're not gonna leave her are you? I mean 'in sickness and in health' has meaning, ya know,"

"I'd never leave her. I'm afraid she'd leave me. I'm trying to help and I don't wan to push. She wants to remember too, but it's like I can't help…I don't know how,"

"You'll figure something out. After all, you're President, you have access to anyone and anything. And you wouldn't have won a nobel prize if you were some dumb New England boy, right?"

"Thanks, Jeff,"

"Anytime. Where do you want all this? Dining room?"

"Yeah, that's great,"

—-

There was a knock at the door.

"Abbey, it's me…Jed…can I come in,"

"Yeah!" she called from the bathroom. "This is your bedroom, too, you don't have to knock.

He smiled sheepishly as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, "yeah but…I don't want to make you uncomfortable,"

"I appreciate that, Jed," she smiled and looked up from doing her makeup.

"I just wanted to see how you were coming along. The food is ready. People will be here any minute,"

She swept mascara over her curled lashes and then turned to him, "ok. I'm ready," _Ready as I'll ever be._

"Everyone knows about your memory loss and it's only family and close friends here so like not even 30 people," he said as they went downstairs.

"Will our daughters be here?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he smiled at her interest. "If you're ever uncomfortable, I'll be close by. I don't want you to be dependent on me, but in case you don't know anyone…well, you'll of course know your parents and you'll probably remember Millie,"

"Millie?"

"Your best friend?"

"Yeah…she is still?"

"Yeah…she's even surgeon general now,"

"Wow," she smiled.

The door opened, "Mom! Dad!"

"We don't have a doorbell," she whispered, making him laugh.

"You wanna meet your daughters?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Abbey, this is Liz, Ellie, Zoey," Jed smiled as he introduced them. He couldn't help but feel a little weird.

"Mom!"

"Mommy,"

They all hugged her at once, "oh!"

A mix of laughs and tears overwhelmed them.

"Ok, girls, you don't want to suffocate your mother," Jed smiled at the sight.

"It's ok. You're all so beautiful," Abbey smiled. She cupped each of their faces in her hands as if she were trying to commit their faces to memory.

Liz, always so grown up, went to talk to her father. "Daddy? Are you okay? How's mom doing?"

He smiled sadly, "I'm fine, baby. Mom's…another story. She's frustrated,"

"Hopefully she'll remember soon, huh?"

"Yeah. Have some food, there's lots," Jed smiled and turned back to Abbey and the other girls. "Girls! Stop smothering you mother. I'm here too,"

"Dad," they both groaned.

"He's right, girls," Abbey smiled.

Jed hugged them both and gave them kisses. "Be sure to visit often," he whispered to them. They smiled knowingly. "Get some food, girls,"

Abbey turned to Jed and extended her hand to his, "they're so beautiful, Jed. They're amazing,"

Jed smiled widely as he pulled her close, "we did good,"

He was about to kiss her forehead when the door opened again.

"Mom! Dad!" Abbey squealed.

"Oh Abbey! My dearest Abigail!" they both went to hug her.

"I'm so happy you remember us, honey," her mother said.

"Jed! How are you, son,"

"I'm fine, sir. I hope tonight isn't overwhelming to her,"

"You're a good guy,"

"I try to be,"

"Oh Josiah! My darling," Mrs. Barrington cupped his face in her hands. "Are you okay? How's your head?"

Jed smiled, "I'm fine, ma'am,"

"I hope you're taking good care of my baby,"

"He is, mom," Abbey smiled. "He's been great,"

Mrs. Barrington turned to Abbey, "that look in your eye is the same as when you two first started dating,"

Jed and Abbey blushed.

"Stop embarrassing them, dear," Mr. Barrington took his wife's hand in his and they went to the dining room. "Let's go see the girls,"

"Abbey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I—I'm so happy at where our life is, but I'm so mad,"

"Because you can't remember?"

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"With time," he smiled. "Look who's coming up," he pointed out the window.

She squinted, "Who…Millie?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her eagerness.

The door opened, "Abbey Bartlet!?"

"Millicent Griffith!?" they hugged for a long while.

"You remember me!?"

"Yeah, my best friend from college!"

Jed went to the dining room to let Abbey and Millie have their time together.

"Oh Mills, how are you! Surgeon General? Wow!"

"What about you! Memory loss? Abbey, are you okay?"

"When they told me I was First Lady, I was so scared Ron had been elected AND that I married Ron," they laughed.

"Can you believe you married Pope Bartlet?"

"I honestly couldn't. He told me he didn't want to be a priest anymore because he fell in love with me! That's just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard,"

"Abbey, you're the perfect couple,"

"You think so?"

"Oh Abbey, you don't spend 35 years with just anyone. We have a lot to catch up on," she raised her eyebrow and they went to the dining room with the others.

—-

After much gossip and a lot of food, everyone went home and it was just Jed and Abbey again.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as they cleaned up.

"Oh Jed," she smiled, "it was wonderful!"

"A lot's changed, huh?"

She gasped, "Millie and Dave! I can't believe they got divorced. Zoey and Charlie look like a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Yes, he's a good guy. And he'll never forget who her father is," he laughed.

She smiled, "I'm gonna go change my clothes and then I'll be back,"

"Ok, I'll be here,"

She quickly went up the stairs and changed into her PJs.

 _He's so nice. What a great guy. OK, PJ's? Where are they? I think this drawer. Oh, why do I have so many? I'll just put these baby blue ones on. Ok Abbey, how's your makeup? Ugh, a little blush wouldn't hurt. Maybe a little mascara, too. This is your husband…of 35 years! We love each other. He's a really good guy. I can see why I fell for him._

She heard a knock at the door, "come in"

"Hi, I was just gonna change too…I was thinking we could go sit by the fire for a while and talk, if you'd like," he said as he took off his sweater.

She immediately blushed, "I'd love that,"

He looked back at her and saw her blush and went into the bathroom to finish changing.

"Sorry, I just forgot," he said as he came out.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Come on," she said as she walked out the door.

He followed her into the family room and they sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"So…why were you studying to be a doctor?" he asked her as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Shouldn't I be asking questions about you?"

He smiled sheepishly, "yeah…but I'm trying to…date you again, in a way. I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to be in love with me just because we've been married for 35 years,"

"I hope that isn't a line you use on all the ladies," she teased.

"Nope, I just have my sights set on one lady,"

"I wanted to be a doctor to help people,"

"You can help people without cutting them open,"

"I guess in runs in the genes,"

"Oh that's right, your father is a surgeon too,"

She smiled, "yeah pediatrics. It's even worse when you have a cut open a kid,"

"He's a tough man. You're lucky to have him,"

"Jed," she whispered, "I remember…about your father,"

He nodded knowingly, "yeah. I was hoping that part you had forgotten,"

"Where is he now?"

"He died a few years ago,"

"Are you upset?" she took his hand in his.

"I wish he was alive to see that I had become President and maybe then I would've been good enough for him,"

 _You're good enough for me._ "I'm sure wherever he is, he knows,"

"Yeah," he said sadly, "anyway. Enough about this,"

"Yes! So tell me, wasn't I dating Ron? What happened there?"

"The breakup was mutual. You both we're unhappy and you both knew it. But the next week we went out to lunch, still just as friends and Ron saw us. He was so upset. Called you a cocktease. I punched him and told him to never disrespect you like that again. You were so impressed by me chivalry that you were all mine after that," he smiled proudly.

"Impressed by your chivalry? You were the biggest klutz I knew," she raised a brow.

"Only because you made me so damn nervous! I never in a million years thought that I would meet someone like you. You aren't just a pretty face. You're smart. Too smart for my own good. You're passionate about your work and you're compassionate to people. When I started to have feelings for you and I knew you and Ron were on the rocks, I changed my major to American studies. I was going to be a professor where I could still make a difference and shape the minds of the next generation,"

"You really didn't become a priest because you fell in love with me," she said as if she couldn't believe it.

"That wasn't just some line,"

"It's hard to believe I married you. You were the biggest dork I knew!"

"Hey! It was the dorkiness that got you," he winked.

She threw her head back in laughter, "I remember you listened to me, like really listened to me. You were so invested in what I wanted for my future and what my plans were. You were so kind and we could talk forever. Unlike me and Ron where it seemed forced and we didn't share the same passion for things, where you and I did,"

"You became my best friend," he smiled.

"I hate that I can't remember," she whispered.

"Maybe pictures would help?"

"Yeah sure,"

He got up and went to the bookshelf where there were several photo albums. He got a white one with beautiful calligraphy on the front that said "Mr. and Mrs. Josiah Bartlet"

She smiled, "Jethro,"

"What did you just say?" he didn't believe it.

"Nothing," she smiled.

He narrowed his eyes at her but she sat innocently looking at the photos.

"My dress is so pretty. We look so young,"

"You were also like three months pregnant,"

"Nooooo,"

"Oh yeah. Not long after, Liz was born in London,"

"London?"

"Yeah. We moved there for a while because I went to the London School of Economics,"

"Did I go to medical school there?"

"No, you went to Harvard, just after we came back from London,"

"I went to Harvard?" she couldn't believe that either.

"Yeah, smarty pants. You were accepted senior year, but we decided to go to London and then you could go to school when we came back,"

"Wow,"

"It was a great sacrifice we both made, but look at how well it paid off. I married one of the best thoracic surgeons in the country and you marred a Nobel Prize winning economist,"

"You won a Nobel Prize?"

"Oh yeah, baby. I have wits too,"

She laughed with him, "I know you do,"

She went back to looking through the pictures, "this one is still my favorite," she pointed to the one of them where Jed is standing behind her and they're both looking at her ring.

She looked so innocent, like back when they were in college again. He couldn't help himself and quickly kissed her cheek which didn't even last for a second. His face quickly reddened and her cheeks were pink.

 _Do it again, Jed. Kiss me again._

"It's getting late. We should probably go to bed,"

"Yeah. Can I take this with me," she held the album in her hands.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll sleep in the guest room and you can be in the master…so um…I'l just be right here down the hall if you need anything,"

"Oh…ok. Goodnight, Jethro," she couldn't help but be disappointed he didn't ask if she wanted him to sleep with her.

"Goodnight Abigail," he said rolling his eyes.

After about a half hour of restless tossing and turning, Abbey walked to Jed's room. She was about to knock when she heard him talking.

"Please Lord. Let her be okay. I'll do anything for her. I love her so much. She's the love of my life, my soul mate. I couldn't do anything without her. Please. I'll do anything to bring her memory back. I'll go through all 35 years with her again if that's what it takes. Please, bring her back to me,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, morning ba—Abbey," he blushed at his misspeaking.

Abbey smiled as she walked into the kitchen as saw Jed making breakfast, "good morning, my handsome husband,"

"You're in a good mood," he smiled as he checked the waffles.

"I am," she was still smiling as she sat down after getting her coffee.

"And can I ask why?"

"Because I don't even care if I get my memory back. I love the memories I've made with you this past month,"

He couldn't help but be a little hurt, "oh,"

"What?" she looked to him.

"It's the memories we've made in the 35 years together that helped shaped who we are today, Abs," he tried to stay cool.

"Oh, I see,"

"I'm happy that you're okay with not remembering but we're stronger now because of what's happened in our past,"

"Yeah,"

"We can talk about this later and if you don't ever remember I can always tell you about what we've been through…it's just not…ya know, it's not the same,"

"I know, but it's only been a month so,"

"Oh yeah, of course," Jed smiled and brought Abbey a plate of waffles and fruit.

"Thanks, Jed,"

"Anything for you, Abs," he put an arm around her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

She smiled gratefully, "Of course I want to remember what happened during our years together. I'm not giving up,"

"I know. Anyway," he took a deep breath, "I was thinking we could go out to lunch today…like a date,"

"A date?" she smiled, "I'll have to figure out what to wear,"

He smiled sheepishly, "me too. I'm trying to impress a girl,"

"Oh shut up and eat your breakfast," she rolled her eyes.

"I like this. It's like when we were first dating, but we live together and you're still bossy as hell," he smiled, taking a bite of his waffles.

"Don't forget about the fruit," she said sternly but with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

Abbey smiled as she heard the knock on the bedroom door, "hi,"

"Hello. These are for you," he smiled as he handed her roses.

"Oh, very beautiful,"

"Just like you," he whispered.

"Let me put these in water and then we can go,"

"You look very nice," she was wearing a red sweater with old blue faded jeans.

"I didn't know where we were going,"

"We are going on the _Abigail Ann_ ,"

"The boat?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, the boat," he smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Ok, let's go!"

"This boat is named after you…in case you didn't get it,"

"And here I was thinking there was another Abigail Ann in your life," she smiled.

"Haha very funny," he said dryly.

They walked together down to the pier holding hands and barefooted.

"It's so beautiful out, Jed,"

"Just like you," he smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

Jed helped on onto the boat and they began to set sail.

Abbey went under to look around and saw so many pictures of them together and their family. She couldn't help but tear up a little bit; the love between them and their family was so evident. Once far out enough, they anchored and got ready for dinner. Abbey came back above deck so they could watch the sunset as they ate.

"I bought dinner. I didn't make it," he handed her a plate of fresh Maine lobster and of course, salad, and a glass of wine.

"So it's safe?" she smiled.

"You're not supposed to remember that I'm bad at cooking," he laughed. "So you're really okay with never remembering anything again?" he asked casually.

"Are you?" she asked as she dipped her lobster in butter.

"Right now, I'm not sure. But I'm optimistic. You're still the woman I fell in love with. Nothing's changed,"

"Do you think you can love me now like you loved me before the accident?" she asked quietly.

The question surprised him because he didn't think he loved her any different, "I love you the same. I told you, nothing's changed,"

"Things have changed. You got mad this morning and I want to know why,"

"Because, Abbey. You're right. Things aren't the same. But you are. You don't remember things that might have been important to you or to me,"

"What's important to you that I don't remember? The first time you fucked me?" she asked angrily.

"No, Abigail. The first time we made love, yes. You cried and I stopped to make sure I wasn't hurting you and all you kept saying was that you loved me. Even before that, when I proposed to you. We were at a drive-in movie laying in the back of my pick up and I asked you if you wanted to get married and you said, 'to you or in general' like the damn smart ass you are. What about the first time you got pregnant, which was before we were married, and you were afraid I'd be mad at you? But no, I was so overjoyed. And the first time you gave birth was so magical. But you don't remember. And you don't remember when you miscarried and we lost our child, which you were so sure was a boy. You didn't leave our bedroom for days and I held you when you cried for him,"

"Stop, Jed. Please," tears were running down her face now.

"I was diagnosed with MS and I told you that you didn't have to stay with me but you said that you were in this till the end and you would take care of me and you could never love me any less. And when I wanted to give up, who pushed me so I kept fighting?"

"I did," she whispered.

"That's right. You did. And guess what babe? I'm going to be right here with you whether you remember or not, I don't care. I still love you and I always will, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Abbey, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly as he knelt beside her.

"I know,"

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she held his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Hey now. Don't try anything funny. I have secret service," he smiled.

She laughed lightly, "you have MS?"

He sat back in his chair, still eating his dinner, "relapsing-remitting,"

"Who knows?"

"Everyone now. You got caught giving me shots. I told the country and you gave up your medical license for the remainder of our stay in the White House,"

Her eyes widened, "if I did that, you better have been my knight in shining armor,"

"White horse and all, babe,"

"You're so good to me. I'm so glad you've stayed with me,"

"I'd never leave you. This is when you need me the most," he reached across the table to hold her hand.

"You're probably right,"

"When am I not?" he smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "I do remember meeting you,"

"Yeah? Tell me about it,"

"We were at a party and I ran into you, like literally ran into you and my drink spilled all over us. And you, being the chivalrous man you are, tried to help me clean myself up. But I thought you were like every guy and was just trying to cop a feel, but no. And then I kissed you later that night,"

"It was New Years,"

"That's what they all say," she winked.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She had to think for a while and smiled as she remembered, "finals week. I was cramming in the library with you," Jed smiled. "You had brought me coffee and made me tell you this procedure so I knew it by heart,"

"Do you remember the procedure?"

"Something about the heart?"

He smiled, "yeah. It was a heart transplant,"

"You hated bloody stuff, but you let me tell you anyway,"

"That night, I thought about how our life would be together. I could picture you coming home and telling me how your day had gone and which people you had saved,"

"You never said anything," she was trying hard to remember back and hopefully remember more.

"I did eventually. I didn't at the time because I was Pope Bartlet," She smiled sadly. "But just a few days later, I proclaimed my love to you,"

"Yeah,"

"It's okay, if you don't remember,"

Tears began to form in her eyes again, "I'm trying so hard, Jed. I love that you want to date me again like when we were kids. But we're not kids anymore. We have a life together,"

"A life you don't remember," he whispered.

"I will remember, Jed! I will! I know I will! I am so damn determined to!"

He smiled at the fire in her eyes, "I know you will," She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Let's go below deck, huh? It's starting to get chilly,"

"Okay,"

"We used to sleep out here on the boat. I didn't know if you'd be up for that tonight,"

"Are you sure there's no storm warnings?"

"I'm sure. There are PJ's in the other room. But only if you want to. We can always go back to the house,"

"No, I want to be adventurous and be like the old Abbey,"

"I like the new Abbey just fine," he smiled.

"Are you always such a kiss ass?"

"Only to you, my love,"

She smiled and walked into the other room to change her clothes. She sighed. _A night on the boat with him…I hope he's not expecting anything. He didn't at the house, but we haven't slept in the same bed yet…what if there's not another bed on this boat? I would love his arms around me…and I love to feel him nuzzle my neck._

She came out of the room to see Jed in his PJ's pouring wine.

"Is there only one bed on the boat?" she asked timidly as she took the drink he offered.

He wasn't surprised since they haven't slept together since the accident, "don't worry, honey. There's another bed,"

She nodded, "ok…well…I'd like for you to…um…sleep with me…tonight. Like in the same bed,"

He smiled, "I'd love to, but please…I don't want you to feel rushed,"

"Actually…I've been meaning to ask you for a while. I was just scared," she laughed nervously, "I'm tired of sleeping by myself,"

"Ok. If that's what you want, then sure,"

"I just want everything to go back to normal," she whispered as they walked into the bedroom.

"You don't know what normal is for _us_ ,"

"You can teach me," she stepped closer to him so they were face to face. She reached for his hand and guided it to her lower back and gently guided his hand lower and lower on her body. She kissed him passionately.

"Abbey," he pulled his hand back and her cheeks turned bright red. "I'm sorry. I just need to take this one step at a time…I'm not ready for this,"

"I'm no dumb politician's wife, Jed. It's been over a month. Are you sleeping with someone else?"

He took a quick intake of breath and looked her right in the eyes, "never, Abigail. I would never stray from you. You think I'd throw away all our years together just because I haven't gotten laid in a month?"

"No," she whispered as embarrassed tears filled her eyes, "it's just—"

"Just what, Abbey? Are you sleeping with someone else?"

"No! Who would I sleep with?"

"Oh," he scoffed, "so it's not because you're so in love that you haven't slept with someone. It's because there is no one else for you to sleep with?"

"Josiah Bartlet! No!"

"Then what is it, Abbey?"

She sighed and sat on the bed, "I don't want you to leave me…especially if it's because you're not satisfied,"

He nodded, "stay here. I'll be right back,"

Abbey quickly got up to get a tissue and wipe away her tears and runny mascara. Jed came back in with his jacket and wallet in hand. She sat back down on the bed and he sat with her.

He opened his wallet and handed her a picture, "the first time I went to Washington, you gave me this and told me that if I ever cheated on you, you'd find me and cut my balls off. You told me to keep this with me so I'd have a reminder of how good I have it and what I'd leave behind if I cheated,"

She looked at the slightly torn, faded picture. It was of her barely dressed with his tie around her neck, sitting with legs crossed on his desk at the farm. "Imagine if you'd lost this," she tried to lighten the mood.

He smiled, "don't worry. You may not remember, but I do. I'll remember for us,"

"Okay," she sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I hate it when you cry," he kissed her cheeks where the tears once were.

She smiled and kissed him, "let's just go to bed, huh?"

"Still want me to sleep with you?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

As they laid in bed, Jed wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled with him.

"I want to go riding my horse tomorrow," she said sleepily.

"Okay,"

"Will she remember me?"

"Of course. They never forget,"

"I can't wait to remember us,"

"I know, honey," he kissed the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jed! Jed! Wake up!" she pushed him trying to make him wake up.

"Abbey, no," he closed his eyes tighter and tried to roll over.

"Jed!" she sat up so she was on top of him, still pushing him.

"What time is it?"

"Like 2 in the morning. I need to know. Does he have a grave…does he even have a name?"

"What? Who?" he squinted his eyes at her.

"You said I miscarried and I was sure it was a boy. Does he have a grave?" she took his face in her hands trying to make him concentrate.

He sighed heavily, "yeah. His name is Peter. We buried him at the Bartlet cemetery,"

"I want to go there,"

"Now?"

"No…we can go in the morning,"

"Okay. Now get off and go to sleep,"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "love you,"

"Yeah, love you,"

"I don't understand, Abbey. It's been quite a few months now and you never asked about him before," he shook his head as he tried to tie his tie.

"I know," she came from the closet to help him with his tie, "I just have this feeling,"

"Like mother's intuition?"

"Something like that," she smiled.

It was almost the end of the summer and still Abbey hadn't remembered anything.

"So you think you'll go there and what…remember everything?"

"No…well…I don't know. Maybe," she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's okay," Jed put his arms around her.

"Are you ready to go?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah, let's go," he took her hand in his and they walked to the Bartlet cemetery.

"I remember the first time I came here with you…" Abbey said quietly after a while.

He smiled, "when my grandfather died?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, someday our grandchildren will be visiting us here,"

"What a lovely thought,"

"True though?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

"You still want to be with me till death do us part?"

"Well, I like you and it's kind of late to be looking for someone else," she teased.

"Hey, you better watch it. I'm the President, I could get anyone I want,"

"But no one would boss you around like I do,"

"No one could do half the things you do, babe," he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled halfheartedly, "I like that we're on the path to becoming us again,"

"We'll always be us," he whispered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way,"

Jed smiled at the sentiment. He loved that Abbey loved who they were and loved their relationship. He was so afraid she would think about leaving him and never coming back and he couldn't stand the thought of it.

"Okay, we're here," he let go of her hand he gently pushed her in the right direction.

"You're not coming?" she said fearfully.

"Oh," he was surprised, "I didn't know if you wanted to be alone with him,"

"Maybe…but come with me," she reached her hand out for him.

They walked up to his grave and Abbey laid down flower for him. She smiled sadly as tears formed in her eyes. Jed stood right beside her and held her and she began to quietly cry.

"Peter? That's his name?"

"Yeah," he stroked her hair.

"We never met him did we?" she sniffled against his chest.

"No, but we will," he reassured her.

She nodded, "my heart feels 10X bigger,"

"Anything to make my girl happy,"

"Thank you," she smiled, "can I be alone?"

"Of course," he gave her a squeeze and then went to visit his father and grandfather's grave.

He watched her and she repositioned the flowers and sat on the ground to be closer to their son. She touched his tombstone with a gentle hand and he watched as tears ran down her face. He yearned to make her feel better; he hated seeing her in such pain. He couldn't do anything to make her feel better. He saw her mouth moving and knew she was talking to him and he would do anything to know what she was saying.

"You would've become such a great guy, like your father. Peter, he's such a good man. Ya know, politicians are usually corrupt and they have some deep dark secret, but not your father, not Jed. He's one of the good ones. I'm so lucky to have found him and we were so lucky to have you. I'm so sorry that I don't remember you, but I will. I promise I will. I'm trying hard for you, for your father, and your sisters. Oh, could you imagine being the only boy in a house full of girls, besides Jed. What a mess that would've been…it would've been a great one. I miss you very much," she placed a kiss on the stone and sat quietly for a few moments.

"You look sad," Jed came to her after a while and sat with her.

"I am sad,"

"Don't be. We mourned him at the time,"

"A time I don't remember," she said bitterly.

He sighed deeply, "yeah,"

"I want to go back home. I want to go riding,"

"Okay, let's go," he stood up and helped her up.

"Are you mad?"

He looked at her with a furrowed brow, "why would I be mad?"

"Because I can't remember anything and it's been like six months,"

"I'll never be mad at you because you can't remember. For other things, yes,"

She scoffed, "I never do anything wrong,"

He raised his brows, "you? Abigail Bartlet? Never do anything wrong?"

"You always forgive me in the end," she batted her eyes at him.

"Only because you're so smart and cute,"

They walked to the stables for a while in silence, just enjoying being in each other's company.

"I want to show you something," Jed smiled.

"Okay,"

They walked past the stables and up the hill to a large tree and an old wooden bench that overlooked the farm. Abbey smiled at the peaceful sight and she knew right away this place had significance for them.

"Josiah Edward Barlet and Abigail Ann Barrington," she said dreamily as she traced over the letters 'J.E.B + A.A.B' carved in the tree surrounded by a heart.

"We used to come out here all the time and just talk about everything and watch the sunset and sunrise,"

She smiled and sat on the bench with Jed. She looked at the sight he made. He looked so relaxed and tan from the summer sun and his unruly hair blew in the wind. He caught her stare and smiled at her. She put her hand on his face and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly brushed the tears from her face.

"For what?"

"For putting you through all this. It's like you have to relive the past 35 years,"

"They were great years and I'd happily relive them again, Abbey," he took her hands in his trying to reassure her.

"What if this is God telling you that you can start over—"

"It's not, Abbey," he interrupted her, "He wants us to be together. Remember? I was Pope Bartlet and we couldn't be together because of that but I felt Him tell me it was okay to leave the seminary because I was supposed to be with you. If I didn't want to help you through this, I wouldn't have spent six months doing this,"

"I want to believe you, but…I don't know," she whispered.

"It's been six months and I've been by your side all this time. Whether you remember or not, you have to know that we've been married for 35 years. So when will you remember? When six months becomes six years?" he asked quietly.

"No," she whispered, "I just—I just don't want you to leave me,"

"I wouldn't. I've told you that before,"

"I know. I need to trust you,"

"With time," he smiled. "Come on, let's get you on your horse,"

After a long day of riding and having time to herself, she came back to grab a bite to eat. She first went to the kitchen and got some carrots to snack on.

"Jed? Honey? I'm back!" she yelled for him.

"In here!" he yelled back.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him at the desk reading.

"Did you forget that I'm the President? I do have work to do, ya know," he smiled up at her.

"Well, could you take a break to have lunch with your beautiful wife?" she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Of course, sweet knees," he smiled as he stood up and they went to the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked as she poked her head in the fridge.

"I don't know…are you craving anything?"

"I could just make us grilled cheese and tomato soup,"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "yeah, I'd like that,"

She giggled, "Mr. President, are _you_ craving anything?"

"Well…maybe," he turned her around and kissed her deeply. But he pulled away.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm actually really hungry," he laughed.

"Well then, let's get cooking," she smiled and opened the cabinet to get a pot for the soup.

Jed smiled and went to get the ingredients for the soup and sandwiches. He felt his heart pull with guilt. He loved her like he's never loved anything before. He hated pulling away from Abbey when he did. He had had his time with cold showers and it was hurting him, but he didn't want to hurt her. He had to be sure that she loved him for him and not because she had this idea in her head that she HAD to love him. He felt guilty but he knew waiting would be right. Sure, they could fool around, but nothing more.

"I love you," he said as he opened the cans of tomato paste and evaporated milk.

"I love you too, Jed," she smiled as she buttered the bread.

"I miss cooking with you," he said quietly.

She smiled, "I like it,"

"When Lizzie was born, she used to come in and catch us making out," he laughed.

"Must've stopped us from burning the food," she teased and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," he said. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to pick up the phone. "Bartlet residence…Oh, hi…yes, she's right here…Abbey! It's for you, it's your mom,"

"Okay!" she wiped her hands on the towel and came to get the phone. Jed took over her place and went to stir the soup.

"Hi, mom," she smiled.

"Hi, honey. How's everything?"

"Things are good. We're just making dinner – grilled cheese and tomato soup,"

"Yum! And how have you been doing?"

Abbey sighed deeply, "we went to Peter's grave today,"

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yeah. When we were there, I felt this immediate relief…like he was with me and he made my heart feel whole. And Jed…" she sighed dreamily, "Jed is such a good man, mom. He gave me space to be alone with Peter, but he was also there for me and sat with me while I cried. Mom, I…I really love him,"

"Oh Abbey, you have no idea how much you sound like you did when you were first dating," she smiled, "Have you told him you love him,"

"Yes, but I don't think he believes me," she whispered so Jed wouldn't overhear.

"Oh honey, that's why you tell him. Reassure that you love him for him,"

"Okay, yeah I will when the time's right,"

"Don't make him wait too long, Abbey,"

"Yeah okay,"

"Also I wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time here in the city,"

"Yeah, mom. I'd like that. This weekend?"

"Sure. I'll have your room ready,"

"Thanks mom. Love you,"

"Love you too, good night,"

Abbey sighed as she hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen. Jed was just about finished with dinner when she came in.

"Good talk?" he asked as he poured the soup into bowls.

She smiled, "yeah,"

"What'd you talk about?" he asked like a schoolgirl eager for the latest gossip.

"You," she said cooly as she sat on the counter and dipped her finger in the soup.

"Me?"

She smiled, "I'm falling in love with you,"

He stopped everything he was doing to look at her, "what?"

"I'm in love with you and not just because people said I should be. I love you because you're you and we were made for each other,"

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that," he hugged her.

"Is that why you pulled away from me tonight," she raised her brow and toyed with his rings, "because I know you weren't THAT hungry for grilled cheese,"

He looked away sheepishly, "I didn't want to feel like I was taking advantage of you,"

"I know that you would never. I know that you love me," she smiled and kissed him.

He smiled big, "so your mom said something about you going to visit them for the weekend?"

"Yeah…is that okay?"

He laughed, "yeah. You don't need permission,"

"I know," she laughed nervously.

"The time alone and space away from here will be good for you. I could use the time to go to the White House so people could believe that I'm running the country,"

"You're not?"

"Eh, Leo does most of it…even if I am there, but the American people don't need to know that," he teased.

"I'm sorry I've kept you from here,"

"Hey, no no," he smiled at her, "the White House goes wherever I go,"

She rolled her eyes and took a bite into her grilled cheese, "you're incorrigible,"

"And you love me for it," he winked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment when you're done!**

* * *

He sighed contently as he snapped his briefcase shut, "are you sure you don't want to come?"

Abbey pondered for a moment as she sat on the bed, "no…I'm not ready,"

"If you come with me, we can leave so we'll be there at night when there's not as much people and we can walk in the Rose Garden when it's lit up…you used to love that," he sat with her and tried to persuade her.

She hesitated, "I don't know, Jed. How long will you be gone?"

"Almost all week. No one will see you when you come and you never know, the stuff there might trigger something. If you hate it, you can come back here. You could even stay in the residence the whole time. And the senior staff hasn't even seen you since the accident, they miss you,"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "fine,"

"What was that, sweet knees?" he smiled.

She glared at him, "fine. I'll come,"

"That's my girl," he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She rolled her eyes, "do I have to pack?"

"No, you have clothes and things there," he smiled as he stood, "we'll leave tonight,"

"Where are you going?" she asked because he was about to walk out of the room.

"Lunch,"

"Take a nap with me," she reached her hand out to him.

"Abbey, no," he whined, "I'm not tired,"

"Please, baby," she battered her wide eyes to him.

"Okay, but only a short one," he took her hand and laid with her.

"Good night. I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, baby girl, do you want a tour or dinner first?"

"Let's walk around," she took his hand.

"Okay, come on," he smiled.

"Where are we going first,"

"It's a surprise," he held back his smile. "Close your eyes,"

"Jed, really now?"

"Yes, Abbey! I planned this and it won't be right if you don't close your eyes,"

"Fine, fine,"

"Now be good. I know you and if you peek once, I'll blindfold you,"

"Don't worry, I promise,"

He smiled, "okay, good. Let's go,"

He took her down several long hallways, some with marble, where her heels clacked and she reveled in the sound. She loved the White House with all of its history.

"Are we almost there?" she lagged behind him.

"Are you tired already? Do I have to pick you up?"

She giggled, "no, Jed. I'm just saying, we've been walking a long time,"

"It's a big place, Abbey, but don't worry, we're almost there,"

She sighed loudly, "my feet are tired,"

"Okay, Abbey. We're here, just down this hallway,"

"Finally. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Fine, yes," he smiled.

She opened her eyes to see two desks, both with towers of papers, one door in between, and another door leading to the portico.

"Do you know where we are?"

She furrowed her brow, "not really,"

"That's okay. Come through here," he lead her through the door and she room was lit with small lights and rose petals leading outside.

She shook her head at him as she walked in the room and tears filled in her eyes, "the Oval,"

She smiled with awe and she walked over to his desk and saw pictures of them of their daughters. Jed wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"That picture is my favorite," he pointed to the one of them at a state dinner and Abbey was wearing a light pink gown with lots of sparkle and shine and showed off her cleavage nicely.

"I like it too," she smiled.

"I have something else to show you," he took her hand in his and lead her out the portico door and followed the rose petals that lead to the Rose Garden.

"Do you know where we are now?" he asked as he picked a rose and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well," she sat on the bench, "guessing from the massive amount of roses there are, we're in the Rose Garden,"

"Ah, I knew I married a smart woman," he put his arm around her.

"You were right. It is beautiful here,"

"You used to come out here late at night when I was still working and you'd sit here and read. You would watch me work right through that window," he pointed to the window in the Oval. She snuggled against him and sighed contently.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, little bit,"

"Okay, let's go to the residence,"

The phone in the Oval rang, "hello?"

"Josiah, where did you go? I woke up and you were gone,"

He laughed, "sorry. I didn't want to wake you at 5am. I'm in the Oval now. I do actually work, ya know,"

The whole senior staff was in the room and knew right away he was talking to Abbey. It made them all so happy to know she was back.

"When will you be back?"

"How about I come up for lunch," he shushed the staff and they began to ask him to ask her questions.

"Jed, what's going on down there?"

"Sorry babe, the staff is here,"

"Oh," she smiled, "I'll see you for lunch. I love you,"

"I love you too," the staff giggled, "they're all laughing at me now,"

"Good. Sometimes you need it," she smiled and hung up.

There was a knock at the kitchen door and Abbey was startled. She didn't know anyone but Leo here. She opened the door just a little.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Bartlet. I'm CJ Craig, your husband's press secretary,"

"Nice to meet you…again," she laughed nervously, "my husband's not here right now…but he should be soon,"

"Yes ma'am. I'm not here to see him. I'm here to see you,"

"Oh? Well, come on in," she opened the door and they sat at the table, "can I get you anything?"

"No ma'am, thank you,"

"Okay," she smiled that famous Bartlet smile, "what can I help you with?"

"I'd like to go over a statement with you about coming back to the White House. You've remained low since the accident and it's been almost a year. With the President back here, it's only a matter of time because people start to ask questions,"

Abbey sighed heavily, "you're right. Let's see what you have so far,"

CJ smiled and handed Abbey the statement, "also, the senior staff and I have been talking and we think you and the President should do an exclusive interview…on TV,"

Abbey's eyes got wide, "oh, CJ…I'm not sure. I just got back last night and I—I…"

"Mrs. Bartlet, don't worry. I understand,"

"Let me discuss it with Jed,"

"Of course," CJ smiled. This was so weird for her. She used to know Abbey so well and they had such a great friendship. CJ felt like she went back in time 4 years to when Jed was first running and she first met Abbey.

"This looks great," Abbey handed the paper back to CJ.

"Great. I'll be on at 5 if you want to watch,"

"Okay, thank you, CJ,"

CJ smiled graciously and left.

"Hey CJ!" Jed said as he was just about to walk into the kitchen.

"Mr. President," she nodded.

"Abs, what was CJ doing?"

"She wanted me to look over a statement for tonight,"

"Oh that's right. I think she told me,"

"She also said something about an interview…"

"Yeah…let's talk about that,"

"You think we should do it?"

"The pros outweigh the cons, Abbey. It'll be good for us and the public,"

"Why? So the public actually knows you work and that I'm mentally okay?"

"No, it's just been over a year since you've done anything public. You're going to have to do something eventually,"

She sighed heavily, "okay. Let me think it over,"

He smiled, "great! What's for lunch?"

"I was thinking you could cook for me," she smiled.

"What? Abbey, I've been working all day!"

"Jed! Remember when we were first dating and you used to cook for me all the time," she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine," he put his hands up in surrender.

"What a good husband you are," she kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah,"

After Abbey watched CJ's press briefing, she went exploring to see if anything would spark memories.

 _Okay, Abbey. I can't believe I live here. Let's go to the closet and look around. Where's my First Lady clothes. Oh wow. I have an outfit for everyday of the year. Way different than my clothes at the farm. What's behind this door? Oh…these gowns are stunning. I've come quite a way from little Abbey from Salem._

She looked at the clock and it was almost 2 in the morning and Jed wasn't back from the office. She smiled to herself and changed her clothes and grabbed a book and headed downstairs.

She smiled at the romantically lit Rose Garden and sat on the bench that faced the Oval Office. He was right, she could see him. She opened her book and pretended to read. She really just watched him. There was someone in the room with him…but she couldn't quite make out who. She figured it was someone she didn't remember. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look. It was another man, blonde…about the same age as them. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. It hit her…that was Leo. She put her hand over her heart and smiled tenderly. Still after all these years, Leo and Jed were still best friends. Leo looked out the window and saw her and she quickly pretended she was reading. Leo smiled.

"Look who's outside," Leo told Jed, pointing out the window.

"Who?" Jed turned around and smiled with awe.

"Have a good night," Leo smiled and left.

Jed stood with his hands in his pockets and looked out the window. Abbey glanced up from her book to see him looking at her and quickly blushed. Jed chuckled and walked outside to her.

"I didn't know you could read upside down," Jed said as he walked up to her.

She looked down at her book and laughed at herself, "it's good training for the brain,"

He laughed as he sat with her, "we need to talk,"

She furrowed her brows, "did I do something?"

"Oh no, no! I need to know how you feel about me," he said seriously with his arm around her.

She set her book down and turned to face him, "I love you, Jed. I really do. I don't know what to say to make you believe me,"

Jed smiled and took her hands in his, "Abs, I believe you,"

She squeezed his hands reassuringly, "you were right. I do love it out here. I wish we had a place like this at the farm,"

"If you want a rose garden, I'll plant one for you, babe,"

"Really?"

"I try to give you everything you want," he whispered.

She smiled tenderly and cupped his cheek, "and you have,"

He sighed deeply, "I have something important to ask you,"

"…Okay,"

He took a deep breath and knelt on one knee, "Dr. Abigail Anne Bartlet, will you marry me again?"

Abbey smiled widely and stuck her left hand out, "yes! Yes, Jed!"

Jed put the ring on her finger and they kissed deeply.

"Can we go upstairs?" she winked at him.

He smiled sheepishly, "yeah, babe. Let's go,"

It had been three weeks after Jed proposed again and two weeks after they did their exclusive interview about Abbey's memory loss. Most things were back to normal. Abbey was working in the East Wing and she had established relationships with the staff. Tonight was the night of Abbey's first state dinner since the accident. She loved picking out her gown and having her hair and makeup done. Jed came in just as they were putting the finishing touches on her.

He let out a low whistle, "I almost forgot why I love state dinners so much,"

"Thanks ladies," Abbey smiled, "Jed, why's that?"

"Because of you. Damn you look amazing," he put his hands around her waist and nibbled on her neck.

"No, Jed. Be good. I want to look perfect," she took his hands away from her waist. She straightened his bow tie and she furrowed her brow.

"Abbey? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he tilted her head so he could look at her.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine, honey," she smiled.

"Okay…you're sure? You'd tell me right?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Okay. We should go. We shouldn't be too late,"

They walked hand in hand to the dinner and did their greetings to everyone in attendance. Jed gave her a questioning look as she said hello to everyone like she knew them…could she remember them? Would she have told him if she got her memory back?

"Abs?" he whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back.

"How do you know everyone?"

"Amy went through the guest list with me,"

He knew it was too good to be true. He hoped she would get her memory back but he was content because she was on track to becoming the same Abbey.


	7. Chapter 7

AU: Hi, here's the final chapter. I hope you like. I did add more Leo than I usually do. There is smut in this chapter at the end.

"""""

"It's not another wedding, it's just a vow renewal," Jed told CJ.

"We never got to celebrate with our friends and family because of the accident," Abbey added.

"I see. I'll be sure to clarify that today. Only Danny is allowed in and the rest of the press will just have to sit outside,"

"Yes, this is a very private time for our families," Abbey wanted to be sure that was clear.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Thanks CJ, you've been great," Abbey smiled.

"No problem, ma'am. I'm just glad we all get to be a part of this," she smiled as she walked out.

"Are you excited?" Jed asked.

"Yes! I can't wait. I feel like the 20-year-old that first married you," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. I was so scared you were gonna get morning sickness or something and bail,"

"Oh well, let's just hope that isn't the case this time," she teased.

"Hey, don't even joke," he smiled. "I was gonna go out on the boat for a while, do you want to come?"

She smiled, "thanks, but I'm gonna stay here. I want to make sure everything's ready,"

"Okay. Love you, babe," he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Abbey decided she would head upstairs and take a nap before the chaos of all the family arriving ensued. She changed into something more comfortable and laid down. She tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was racing with excitement for tomorrow. She needed to relax and if a nap wouldn't happen, a bath would. She walked to the bathroom and was sure to put lots of bubbles in the bath and light some candles and play some music.

Ellie and Zoey arrived at the farm early. Liz would come tomorrow with the kids.

"Mom? Dad?" they yelled after not finding either of them in the kitchen or the living room.

"I hope they're not in the middle of something," Zoey cringed.

"Ew! Shut up!" Ellie swatted her arm.

The girls walked upstairs and heard the music coming from their parents' bedroom. They knocked but no answer.

"Should we go in?"

"Yeah…" Ellie knocked again before opening the door, "Mom?"

Abbey smiled at hearing her daughter's voice, "in here!"

The door to the bathroom was close and to be respectful, knowing their mother hadn't remembered anything, they knocked and asked if they could come in.

"Sure! Sure!" Abbey called.

They smiled and came in, "where's dad?" Zoey asked.

"He took the boat out," she smiled.

"Spa night?" Ellie asked.

"It could become a girls' night?" Abbey suggested, wanting to get close to her daughters.

"Yeah!" Zoey was happy to spend more time with Abbey.

"Okay," Abbey smiled, "let me get dressed and we can do some face masks or something,"

"We'll wait out here," Ellie pulled Zoey along, giving their mother privacy.

Abbey smiled gratefully and went to her closet to put on some comfy yoga pants and one of Jed's t-shirts.

"Okay, girls. Let's go to the kitchen. You have to help make the masks!" Abbey smiled widely as she walked into the room.

"""""

"So she probably won't remember at this point?" Leo asked Jed.

"Yeah, but I mean, you've seen her. It's like I went back in time to college,"

"Yeah, man. The same big doe eyed 20-year-old," he shook his head at the memory. "I just can't believe she agreed to marry you again,"

"I think it's just because I'm President," Jed smiled as he took a swig of his beer.

"You're a smart guy for not letting her go," Leo leaned over the railing looking down at the water.

"Thanks, Leo. What about…um…Jordan? How's that?"

Leo smiled to himself, "it's pretty good actually,"

"Yeah," Jed raised an brow, "she your girlfriend now?"

"I don't think it's like that," he looked over to the sunset and wondered to himself.

"Do you want it to be?"

"That wouldn't be bad,"

"Did you invite her to the wedding?" Jed went to the table and grabbed two cigars and offered one to Leo.

Leo accepted the cigar, "I thought it was a vow renewal,"

"Eh, when you're this age, it's whatever you want it to be,"

"She's coming tomorrow. She has some work to finish up tonight,"

"I'm glad you've found someone, Leo,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Let's finish these up and go back. It's getting dark,"

"""""

"I hate that she had to be so stubborn!" Abbey exclaimed as they were watching the end of _Gone with the Wind_.

"Oh, I know, mom! Why couldn't she see how perfect Rhett is," Ellie sighed.

"He is stubborn too. She admitted that she loved him and he still left," Zoey snuggled deeper in their pile of blankets.

Jed smiled as he walked in the house to see his girls watching a movie all snuggled together like old times. He snuck up behind Abbey and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Ew! What is this!" he looked disgustingly at his hands.

"Jed!" she gasped, "We made face masks. It's avocado and honey,"

"Oh?" he raised his brow and leaned over the couch to kiss her and kissed her cheek and licked off her mask.

"Jed!" she pushed him away from her.

"You taste good," he winked and went to the kitchen.

"You taste like cigars!" she called after him.

Ellie and Zoey just smiled at each other. They felt good knowing their parents were in a good place and after what had happened, that they were still in love.

"Hey Abbey," Leo smiled at her.

"Oh Leo! Hold on, I want to hug you but let me wash this off," Abbey ran to the bathroom.

"Hey Uncle Leo," the girls got up to hug him.

"Hey girls. Look at you guys. Mini versions of your mom,"

They rolled their eyes and went upstairs.

"You just scare off every girl you meet, huh?" Jed laughed as he came back in the room with another beer.

"Jed! Be nice!" Abbey called out from the downstairs bathroom.

"I am, Abigail!"

Abbey came out drying her face, "Leo. Don't be afraid to hit him,"

"Hey, I have secret service,"

She rolled her eyes and went to hug Leo, "how have you been?"

"Great. You excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes! Speaking of tomorrow, I know Jordan is coming tomorrow and she called for you earlier,"

"Oh thanks. I should call her back before it gets too late,"

"Okay," Abbey smiled and he went upstairs to call Jordan.

As soon as they were alone, Jed wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "looks like it's just us,"

"Be good tonight," she turned to face him, "Also, you have to sleep in the guest room,"

"What? Abbey," he whined.

"Jed, it's bad luck,"

"We're already married it can't be bad luck anymore," he tried to reason with her.

"Please," she looked sweetly at him.

He sighed deeply, "Oh, don't give me the look, Abbey." She continued with her pouty face and wrapped her arms around him, "fine, fine,"

She smiled knowing that would work, "have I ever told you what a great husband you are?"

He rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch, "yeah, yeah,"

"You really are," she snuggled against him.

"It's because I get to spend my life with you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled bashfully at him, "I love you and I'm so excited for tomorrow,"

"Me too, but if you don't want to see me tomorrow, you better head upstairs. I don't want us to fall asleep down here," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered in his ear, sticking something in his pocket, "don't be late,"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out her pink lace panties, "oh damn,"

She looked back at him from the stairs and winked.

""""

Abbey sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curly and her makeup was done. Her dress was a backless spaghetti A-line dress with champagne shimmer.

"Mom," Liz gasped, "you look amazing,"

"Oh Lizzie! I'm so nervous,"

"Don't be. It's okay," she smiled reassuringly.

Abbey smiled, "is everything ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Abbey grabbed her bouquet and they headed toward the hill beyond the stables where her and Jed used to spend their time as kids.

As she walked up over the hill with her father on her arm, the piano began and she saw all their friends and family gathered together. She took a deep breath and looked up to see Jed standing there with such love in his eyes…and maybe even tears.

"I'm so happy for you, Abigail," her father whispered to her.

"Thanks dad," she smiled, "me too,"

Liz, Ellie, and Zoey walked down before Abbey. Beside Jed stood Leo, Liz's husband, Doug, and Charlie.

Abbey took a deep breath before walking down the aisle.

"This so reminds me of your wedding," her father chuckled.

"Why?" she asked still smiling at everyone.

"You're nervous. I can feel your heart racing,"

"I don't remember our wedding," she whispered, "I have good reason to be nervous,"

"It's been over 30 years, Abbey. You love him right?"

She smiled proudly as she looked at Jed, "of course, I do,"

Her father smiled knowingly and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her with Jed, "take good care of my girl,"

"I will. I always do," Jed shook his hand. He looked at Abbey with such love, it made her heart flip, "you look so beautiful," he took both hands in his.

"You look quite dashing," she loved that he wore the first tie she had given him back in college and quite impressed he still had it.

She stared at him for a while, kind of like she had seen a ghost. It was a sullen, empty look. "Hey, you okay?" he squeezed her hands.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed nervously, "sorry,"

"We've gathered here today to witness true love…a love like no other. Josiah and Abigail Bartlet have been married for 35 years and through the thick and thin, they're closer than ever. Jed and Abbey have written their own vows. Jed,"

He reached into the pocket in his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, "my dearest Abigail, I love you. I don't mean I love you like the way I love my coffee with two sugars or the way I love an extra 10 minutes of sleep or the way I love soup on a cold day. I love you in a way I've never loved anyone before. I love you in a way that consumes me. We've been through a lot these years…but no matter what we've been through, I'll always love you. You bring so much light into my life. I know God brought us together and I don't know where I'd be without you," he looked up to see her smiling through tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't be President without me," she whispered, "Josiah Edward Bartlet, you're one pain in the ass…but you're my pain in the ass," causing a roar of laughter from their friends and family. "I love you, too. You're a great man, a great father, and a great husband. You've taken such great care of me and you've been so patient. You've given me the world and that's all I could really ask for. They say our love is rare and even to me, sometimes it seems like a dream,"

"Now I understand you two have rings for each other,"

Annie, their granddaughter, brought a small pillow with the two ring boxes. Jed put Abbey's old engagement ring and wedding ring on along with her new ring and Abbey put Jed's wedding ring on.

"You may kiss your bride,"

Jed smiled and put his hands on her cheek and kissed her long enough and passionately enough to get a few cat calls from the crowd.

"Everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Josiah Bartlet," they turned to their friends and family with huge grins on their faces.

"""""

"So we've been on a few dates…could I say we're a thing?" Leo asked as he danced with Jordan.

"A thing? You mean like boyfriend/girlfriend? Going steady?" she smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, fine…boyfriend,"

"Sounds wonderful, girlfriend,"

"We're too old for this," she threw her head back in laughter.

"I know…but it's cute…at least you're cute," he told her timidly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hey! Who's that cute couple," Jed said as they came over to them.

"Jed! Abbey! Beautiful ceremony today," Leo gave them both hugs.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet, you two are just too perfect!" Jordan gushed.

"Oh trust me, he's a lot of work," Abbey teased.

"Abbey! You're no walk in the park either,"

"Okay, fine. Let's just dance," she gave an exasperated sigh and took his hand in hers.

""""""

After all the partying, Jed and Abbey went to the guest house where they would spend the night away from their family staying in the main house.

"Wait," Jed said before they went inside.

"What?"

"I want to carry you,"

"But your back,"

"Please, just let me,"

"Okay," she smiled as he picked her up in his arms and walked her through the door.

She gasped as she saw the house. There were rose petals all over the floor and flowers everywhere. Candles were lit and music was playing.

"Romantic, huh?"

"Oh Jed! I love it so much,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "there's food in the kitchen, too" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh Jed! Oh, how I love you," she quickly kicked off her heels and ran into the kitchen.

"I remember on our wedding night, you didn't eat a damn thing and I watched you tonight. You didn't eat anything,"

"I had some bites," she said quietly.

"A bite of cake for pictures and two crab puffs is not food,"

"Oh Jed! Crab legs!" she exclaimed as she opened the fridge.

"Yeah,"

"You're spoiling me," she smiled sweetly as she took the crab legs out.

"Anything for my girl," he nibbled on her neck.

She ignored his advances and went to warm the butter. He furrowed his brow at her and took the plate of crab legs.

"Are these from Maine?" she asked taking the butter out of the microwave. "Jed, where are you going with my food!?" she called after him, seeing him scurry up the stairs with the plate.

"Come and get it," he called out.

She frowned and went upstairs after him, "Jed, you're a big child,"

"I know," he winked at her, "put the butter down and let me unzip you,"

"Oh?" she gave him a sultry look.

"I mean so you don't get food on your dress. That's gonna be in a museum one day,"

She smiled up at him, "okay." She set the butter down on the end table with the plate of crab legs and turned to him so he could unzip her dress. He slowly dragged the zipper down…exposing her nude lace bra, muscular back, and down to her matching garter belt. He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets and stepped away from her. Abbey stepped out of her dress and went to hang it over the couch in their room.

"What's that look for?" she asked because he was giving her a devilish smile.

"You're one sexy First Lady," he whispered as he put his hands on her hips. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, "and what does First Lady Dr. Abigail Bartlet, think about President Josiah Bartlet?"

She grinned, "just watch me fight the ladies away from you…but you're overdressed." She kissed his lips then his neck, leaving lipstick marks all over him. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She helped take off his pants while he took off his shirt. She stared at him for a long moment…the same look she gave at the state dinner and earlier tonight.

"Abbey? Are you alright? What is it?" he held her by her arms.

She reached out and touched his scar from when he got shot and looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered, "I remember,"

He looked at her with shock, "what? Remember what?"

"I—I remember, Jed," she whispered again as she touched him softly.

He realized what she was talking about and let his mouth fall open, "since when? What do you remember?"

"I…I had like a flashback at the state dinner to our first state dinner. Then today I remembered our wedding. Oh Jed," she cried, "I remember everything,"

He gasped and pulled her in a tight embrace, "Abbey, I love you very much." She quietly began to cry in his arms, "what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I ever forgot you," she whispered.

"It's okay," he smiled and kissed her sweetly, "I'd never give up on you,"

"Good," she kissed him back, "I don't think I could ever stand that,"

He smiled as she pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled him again. She kissed him softly on the lips, then more passionately. She kissed his cheeks and nibbled his ear. She kissed his neck and slowly traveled to his chest. The same chest that she remembered, that she laid her head on at night and the same chest that got so very tan in the summer when they would spend all their time on the boat and in the water. She went back to his lips as one hand traced his hardened erection. He groaned as her touch was as light as a feather. She smiled wickedly as she took his member out and began stroking it with both hands...just like old times. She gave him a sultry look as she lowered her head to the tip and kissed it, like she had just kissed him. She saw his belly tighten as she quickened her pace.

"Abbey," he groaned.

She giggled against him and the vibrations from her throat caused him to groan her name again, "was that an 'Abbey that feels so good' or 'Abbey, please stop so I can cum inside you'?"

"Hmm…you don't remember? Have you forgotten your ability to tell?"

"Please, remind me," she said as she sat up.

"It was a little bit of both," he said as he tried to bite back his smile.

He sat up and she got the que that it was his turn to pleasure her. He spread her legs and his mouth watered at the sight of her, a deep pink color of arousal. Her wetness dripping down her thighs. He dragged his tongue lazily over her several times, just to warm her up. He sucked at her and licked her. He used a more precise tongue around her clit, which caused a gasp from Abbey. She pushed her hips to his mouth, telling him she needed more. He smiled against her and inserted two fingered inside her, which caused an even louder, more sensual gasp. He could feel her belly tighten and knew she was close, so he stopped…which caused a very disappointed gasp from Abbey.

"Oh sweet knees, I know," he winked.

"You're one hell of a jackass,"

"Yeah, but I'm the only name you scream when you cum," he whispered close to her ear.

He sucked on her ear and her neck as he slowly thrust into her. She groaned in great pleasure and held on tightly to his back and wrapped her muscular legs around his hips. They reveled in the feeling of one another. A feeling they had almost forgotten. Her soft breasts against his coarse chest hair. Her long curled hair sprawled on the pillow under her and his unruly hair falling against his forehead and occasionally tickling hers. She loved it when he would pin her hands back and he loved it when she would scratch his back and leave marks that would show in the morning. He loved the feeling of her stockings against him and she loved putting her stockings on knowing they would remind her husband of times like this.

She began to squeeze her legs together, which made Jed groan and she smiled, "faster, harder, Jed,"

"You got it, love. Let's take this off, huh?" he gestured at her bra that was still on.

"What kind of night would it be without the girls?" she laughed and unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere across the room.

He leaned down to kiss her and then sucked her neck and softly caressed her breasts, "beautiful." She smiled and he sucked them tenderly. Her breaths became quicker and he could feel her tighten. Their pace was good, but Jed moved one hand to her clit and began to rub her. She cried out in the immense pleasure that overwhelmed her. She began to dig into his back with her nails and heels of her feet. He smiled at the reaction he was getting, knowing that it was because of him that she was reacting this way.

"Jed?" she took his face in her hands to make him look at her.

"Yeah, babe?" he smiled.

"I love you so much,"

He kissed her passionately, "I love you, Dr. B,"

She cried out his name as she came hard and he slowed his paced. He buried his face within her hair as he came forcefully, eventually slowing his pace and lying on top of her. She wasn't surprised at the tears that streamed down her face when her orgasm finally stopped.

"I love it when you cry after a good love making," he kissed her nose.

She giggled, "'a good love making'?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"It was very intense,"

"And I did that," he raised his brow.

"You always do," she smiled as she laid lazily in their bed. Jed withdrew himself, which always made them wince. He handed her a tissue to clean herself with and laid with his arms around her.

"Are we having a honeymoon?" she asked.

"Just a couple days away," he said as he twirled her hair around his fingers.

"Where to?" she absently traced patterns on his chest.

"Ireland," he smiled at her surprise reaction, "I figured since we both have Irish backgrounds, it'd be fun,"

"Oh Jed!" she wrapped her arms around him, "as First Lady of the United States, I hereby award you the best Presidential husband award,"

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "it's a real thing now because I said so,"

"And whatever you say goes, right?"

"Look at you, so smart," she giggled against his chest, "I'm glad we're back,"

"We never really left. You were always there," he traced her hips and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
